Dying for Love
by Sociially-Diisoriiented
Summary: What Dallas was thinking when he died. Rated T just in case.


This is my version of what Dallas might have thought when he died in "The Outsiders" by S.E. Hinton. Since I'm a huge fan of slash, Dallas and Johnny just seemed to fit. People may say that it didn't seem like they had a relationship as close and I would like them to have had, but more of a brotherly protective relationship. I agree with that, but I couldn't help writing this with the mood I'm in and with how I just hated the fact both of them died.

A bitter sweet ending for a perfect story.

I tried turning this story into present tense, but I know I messed up D:

This hasn't been beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

I do not own the characters, just the idea of this story. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders.

* * *

What happened?

Dally's feet pounds on the pavement as he runs away from the scene of the crime. A few dollars in his pocket, along with an unloaded heater. What's he to do now? Calling Darry didn't do much seeing as they wouldn't be there in time. The shallow sounds of sirens can be heard and Dallas knows what's going to happen. He knows how much he wants it.

Life seems like a distant fantasy. He doesn't know if he could live on from this day forward. It's like he threw it all away for the sake of his reputation and only now, does he realize what he could have done with it. Going to jail, being a greaser, he regrets nothing, it's the greaser way. He just knows he could have done things differently, he didn't have to give his Johnnycake the gun, he could have told them to turn themselves in, knowing it was early enough so they would get off for self defense.

They were scared; he is scared.

The sirens are getting louder, his footsteps slow. Dallas knows what's going to happen, and he can't help but wonder if it would hurt. Would dying hurt?

Did Johnny hurt when the line went flat? Did he feel pain when his soul left his body? He was too young, too reckless, wanting to be a hero. Dally knew he was always too good to be a greaser. Johnny could have been something, he didn't have to live in the slums, getting jumped, or wondering if he'll be able to survive another night.

The only family he ever has is the gang, hell, that's the only family anyone in the gang has. The only family that really counts. Dallas knows Johnny needs them, and he knows that the gang needs him too; a puppy who's been kicked too many times. Dally knows that he needs Johnny, but only now does he realize that he needs Johnny to live. He needs his Johnnycake to survive.

Dallas turns around when the sirens get even louder, screaming in his ears. The police comes out of their car and holds him and gun point, telling him to put his hands up and get on the ground. To him, it's all old news. For once, he isn't going to do anything for his reputation, he isn't going to care what people thinks of him. For once, this is for himself, this is for Johnny.

He knew he wasn't going to be in the same place as Johnny. That kid's a saint compared to him. Pulling out the heater, he points it at the fuzz. In the distance, he could see the gang coming, he could see the shocked faces of his family. He has to do this, even if he's going to be leaving something so special to him, he wants the only thing he could really love.

Dally wants his Johnnycake.

Pain shot through his chest. He knows he's shot. Dally didn't care how much it hurts. Without this pain, he would never be able to finally be happy. He wonders if Johnny died painlessly, he hopes the kid did.

As his life plays in his mind like an old movie, all he could see was Johnny. All he could see is his memories of the only he wishes to be with. The day he's jumped, the way he looks so shattered. He remembers his smile, the petrified look he had when they came looking for him after that Soc had just died. Dallas remembers every little detail of Johnny.

Blood chocks him as he falls to the ground, his eyes lifeless and a smile creasing the edges of his lips.

His last thought; "I'm coming Johnnycake."

He died for the one he loved. He risked it all, everything he was, just for another moment if possible with the boy he loved from afar. Dallas Winston finally realized what it was like to be happy; truly happy.


End file.
